Lullaby
by sordidicons
Summary: Songfic, Willow has to babysit and has a visitor.


Lullaby   
By Ally   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: Willow and Angel belong to Joss, I'm just borrowing them. The lyrics belong to Billy Joel; I'm just borrowing them as well. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea for the story.   
Distribution: Ask and I'll say yes.   
Summary: Willow has to baby-sit, and has an unexpected guest.   
Feedback: PLEASE?!?!   
Notes: I just can't seem to get away from song-fics. *'s are thoughts.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
As Angel approached Willow's house he could see that the living room was ablaze with light. As far as he knew her parents were away for a month, so why would the lights be on? Angel quickened his step and knocked loudly on the front door. He waited anxiously for a few seconds, and was preparing to knock a second time, when he saw the curtains beside the door ruffle as someone looked out. The he heard the sound of the bolt being unlatched. Finally, Willow appeared in the doorway.   
  
"Angel?! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Willow asked quickly.   
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I was supposed to come by tonight to help you translate that spell. That was tonight wasn't it?" Angel's mind frantically tried to recall if this was the right night or not. How stupid he would seem to come on the wrong night.   
  
"Oh! I completely forgot about that with the baby and all! Please, come in!" Willow stepped out of the doorway so he could enter. Angel stepped into her house with a single word on his mind *Baby?!* As Willow led him into the living room he could see the multitude of baby toys strewn all over the carpet. It was then that he heard the distinct sound of giggling coming from the playpen set up in the corner of the room.   
  
"Willow, uh, did your parents have another child?"   
  
"Huh?" Willow gave him a surprised, confused look, and then understanding clicked in. "Oh! No, I'm just baby-sitting for friends of my parents. It was a last minute thing. That's why I forgot about tonight." She walked over to the playpen as she said this and lent over the railing to pick up the small child who was busy cooing and giggling.   
  
"Angel, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Rose. Elizabeth this is Angel." Willow carried the baby over to where Angel was standing.   
  
"Elizabeth was my sister's name." Angel said with a pang of sadness in his voice. He reached out and stroked Elizabeth's fine brown hair. Elizabeth just cooed and blew a spit bubble. Willow giggled at her and wiped the drool off of her chin.   
  
"Here, if you'll hold her for a sec, I can run up and get my book. That way we can work on that spell." She started to hand the wriggling infant to him.   
  
"But I haven't—" he started to protest. But Willow cut him off.   
  
"Relax, it's not that hard, I'm sure it'll all come back to you" she gently laid Elizabeth into Angel's awaiting arms. She wriggled a bit, trying to get comfortable then stilled, and promptly became interested in her own toes. Willow jogged up the stairs to her bedroom to retrieve the spell book. Angel sat down carefully on the Rosenberg's couch, so not to disturb the baby. It had been ages since he had last held a baby in his arms. But Willow had been right; it had all come back to him. He marveled at how small and soft she was in his arms. How tiny her hands and feet were. Just then Elizabeth gave a huge yawn.   
  
"You must be tired little one, I'm sure Willow has been playing with you all evening. He looked at the clock on the VCR. "10:30, definitely past your bed time." As if answering him Elizabeth yawned again and started to get fussy. Not knowing whether to put her back into the playpen or what he decided to do what he had done for his little siblings. He sang her a lullaby. He searched his mind for a suitable one, but came up blank. Until finally one popped into his mind.   
  
_"Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes   
And save these questions for another day   
I think I know what you've been asking me   
I think you know what I've been tryin' to say"   
  
"I promised I would never leave you   
And you should always know   
Wherever you may go   
No matter where you are   
I never will be far away"_   
  
Just as Willow found the book she had been looking for, the sounds of soft singing floated up to her room. A small smile emerged as she realized what was going on. Grabbing the book, she quietly made her way back downstairs. *He's singing to her, I didn't know that Angel could sing. And Billy Joel no less, I love this song.* She quietly walked behind the couch, and around to the other side so that she wouldn't disturb him. She sat down on the couch beside him, and smiled. He stopped singing, embarrassed to have been caught.   
  
"Please," Willow prompted. "Keep singing." Angel gave her a small smile and then started where he had left off.   
  
_"Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep   
And still so many things I want to say   
Remember all the songs you sang for me   
When we went sailing on an emerald bay   
And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep   
The waters dark and deep   
Inside this ancient heart you'll always be a part of me"_   
  
Willow closed her eyes, and let his deep voice and her exhaustion wash over her. She had never heard him sing before, and was feeling special that he had allowed her to listen to him. She began humming the tune of the song softly, the words coming back to her from years ago. From when she was a child and her mother used to sing her to sleep. Her mother had often sung this very song to her when she had woken up with bad dreams. She remembered always feeling safe in her mother's arms while she rocked her, and smoothed her hair. And now, here she was, 17 years later, listening to a vampire singing it to an infant. A small smile spread across her face at the irony of this. Angel began to slowly rock to infant in his arms. Her eyes had long since closed, and he was listening to the slow rhythmic sound of her breathing. This was soon followed by the sound of Willow's breath becoming slower and shallower. He looked over at Willow's sleeping form, a small smile still showing.   
  
_"Goodnight my angel now its time to dream   
And dream how wonderful your life will be   
Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby   
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me"_   
  
Angel slowly and carefully got up off the couch so as not to disturb either of the sleeping girls. He carefully set Elizabeth into her playpen, and covered her with a blanket he found in the corner. He then turned off the two end table laps, and lifted the sleeping Willow off the couch. She snuggled into his arms, but didn't wake up. He carried her up the stairs to her bedroom and placed her onto the bed. He quietly removed her shoes to make her more comfortable and pulled the comforter up and over her. Then he quietly shut off the lamp by her bed and closed her door. He let himself out of her house, making sure to lock the door. As he walked home he sang the last refrain of the song. And as he did Willow smiled in her sleep, which for the first time in three years was unmarred by nightmares.   
  
_"Someday we'll all be gone   
But lullabies go on and on   
They never die   
That's how you and I will go"_   
  
~FIN~   



End file.
